What did I say?
by Hannah Melto
Summary: prompt night! I received two writing prompts the other night and made them into kinda one story line.. sleep deprived or drunk, sometimes secrets get out but they could lead to better things. Didn't spend too much time on these but might write more soon now that finals are done.
1. Sleepy Sleepy Secret-ie

prompt night! I received two writing prompts the other night and made them into kinda one story line..

anon

Prompt! Kevin finds a sleep deprived Edd after the episode 'Scrambled ed' while helping clean up the cul-de-sac. Edd still hasn't gotten any sleep and begins to ramble deliriously to Kevin and ends up telling him that he has had feelings for him for years, as well as several other strange and useless facts.

"I'LL KILL THAT DORK WHEN I FIND HIM! MY BIKE CHAIN IS TOAST. It will be another month till I can pony up enough cash to fix it.. and then all three dorks managed to flood the whole neighborhood with water… when I find him… I'M GONNA-"

It took hours for the water to completely drain back in the river. The streets were still damp, and mud splashed on the sidewalks and in the front lawn. Everything was over watered, including Kevins nerv. He stomped his way over to where he noticed the dork had fallen asleep, again, in the middle of the cul de sack. The other two Eds were no where to be seen, probably off trying to fix the last scam.

" YO DORK!"

Nothing, Edd remained asleep. Finally reaching the sleeping boy, Kevin hoisted him up in attempt to shake him awake.

" WAKE UP, YOU OWE ME BIG!" But nothing Edd just slumped over. " Geese, you really are tired huh. Whatever… beating ya ups no fun if you can't remember it." Kevin looked over and noticed Edds house, unusually the door wide open, though like normal there was a gigantic hole in it rendering it pointless anyway. Before anyone could notice Kevin slung Double D over his shoulder and carried him inside.

"The numbers '172' can be found on the back of the U.S. $5 dollar bill in the bushes at the base of the Lincoln Memorial" Edd mumbled out.

"You sleep talking facts dude? Thats kinda weird… and a little expected."

Upon entering Kevin contemplated leaving him at the door in the entrence, at least he was inside, but the gaping hole in the door gave him the impression he best take the kid upto his room.

"Cats sleep 16 to 18 hours per day…"

"So what does that make you." Kevin chucked. It was strange being in Double D's home. Though Kevin tried his best to hold less grudges against the kid, they were not typically on good terms. On most days he could trust Double D to help out with something mechanical or just straight talk. The dork always had a bit of charm, he was easy to talk to, and didn't make Kevin feel as stupid as he might sometimes. So this being in his home, that was new, and weird. Kevin noticed the fuzzy slippers and inwardly groaned. He slipped off his shoes while balancing Edd on his shoulder and begrudgingly shoved his feet into the fuzzy bunnies.

"Every year about 98% of the atoms in your body are replaced…"

"Uh huh…"

"Canadian researchers have found that Einstein's brain was 15% wider than normal."

" Bet you beat him by another 10%."

Kevin made his way towards the staircase.

"Kansas state law requires pedestrians crossing the highways at night to wear tail lights…"

"Pff seriously?" Kevin started chuckling.

"The sound of E.T. walking was made by someone squishing her hands in jelly…."

"Gross.. wait.. why do you know that…"

Double D just mumbled but something along the lines of "Ed" Trickled out and Kevin just smirked. They reached the top Kevin pushed through the door, tossing Edd onto the bed. Having never been in his room Kevin took it upon himself to glance around. The labeling he could have guessed but there was some seriously rad stuff, skulls and bugs and all kinds of things. Some of the cooler tools up on the wall. Kevin walked by and noticed a bridge made entirely of toothpicks, at the top sat a flag that read 'BY EDD'.

"Rad."

"..Kev..in.."

" Huh? You waking up only now dork?" Kevin walked over to Double D's bed, where Double D was sprawled out above the covers.

"ad...merm…. horest… brrese... coor."

"What?"

" Kev...in… So admirable…and hone...st… brave… cool… such nice eyes."

Woah Wait WHAT!? Kevin jumped back knocking into the table nearly destroying the bridge. Did he just… no.. no way….

Kevin walked over hesitantly.

"Edd?"

"Camf...can't tell Eddy."

" Can't tell Eddy what?"

" Don….do… dont wanna ad..mit."

" OUT with it Dork!"

"lerv kev..in, stupid heart."

Edd quieted down for a moment while Kevin just stood there in shock. He wanted to be disgusted. He wanted to punch him in the face for saying those things.. he wanted too… wanted… to. He looked at Edd sleeping peacefully; kevin let out a sigh.

" Maybe… someday… you will grow out of it." He said softly. Kevin resting his hand on the boys cap revealing his forehead. Kevin softly pecking it before fixing the hat back into place.

" Or I'll grow into it."

"The human heart creates enough pressure to squirt blood 30 feet…"

"Gross."


	2. I Drunk You

Both parts were made from different anon prompts.

**From Anon**

**promptaggggge, eddy has convinced double d to go to a college party downtown with him (they're like seniors in high school right now or something) and edd just ends up sitting by himself in a corner or whatever while eddy gallivants off. a drunk kevin happens to be there and stumbles upon edd and proceeds to drunkenly talk with him/at him etc when he accidentally lets slip that he like double d**

I drunk you

Words 1419

This had to be the worst Idea that Eddy had ever came up with. Though being the simplest in form it had to be the one Edd loathed the most. Being a senior, his final year at peach creek High, he had prided himself in his ability to avoid these type of things. What types of things you might ask? Partys. Or the highschool definition at least. It seemed to be nothing more than an excuse to get drunk and make mistakes. This time Eddy had convinced him to come, and from the looks of it the whole senior class was here. Comparatively it was a rather small class next to other years, only 79 students, but more then enough to crowd this house to the point where elbow room was merely a pipe dream long forgotten. Speaking of forgotten apparently a promise not to leave Edd alone or drink too much was forgotten by Eddy, who was now across the room, arm slung over Lee Kanker laughing as Ed attempts to do a keg stand. And even though being at this illegal party was more then enough to get him arrested and tarnish his good record, he decided to stay as far away as he could. So there he was, sitting on a small sofa holding an empty red cup, to ward off people trying to shove drinks on him, staring out the window. Maybe he should move outside…

"DOUBLE D!"

Edd turned his attention towards his name but before he could respond he was greeted with Kevins face practically flying towards him, landing in his lap.

"GOOD LORD KEVIN!"

"DOUBLE D! I didn't think you'd come!"

Edd tried his best to hoisted Kevin up but Kevin seemed insistent on keeping an arm around Edd's shoulder. Which Edd accepted, better than having Kevin in his lap.

" Yes well, these types of parties are not really my strong suite but Eddy convinced me to come."

"Go.o...d.. datsh good."

" My word Kevin, are you drunk?!"

" NO… maybes.. yus. I didn't think you were comein… i got saad.."

" Sad. Why on earth, I have never been missed at other parties."

" BZZZ wrong! I missed you."

Edd felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Damn his heart. Growing up Kevin had always managed to catch Edd's eye, and after all that has happened, there growing friendship within the cul de sack gang, Edd had developed a crush for the strapping young jock. Who couldn't honestly. Kevin had begun to grow into the type of man that could turn men gay, in a figure of speech. Inside and out, both his character and looks were shining, say for a few acceptable flaws. For being the star athlete Kevin never saw himself above or below others, just a generally cool guy, he often hung out in the schools garage working on his motorcycle talking to Edd while he worked on Eddy's scams. It was because of this raving drunk teen that Edd no longer had to deal with bullies.

Kevin fell onto Ed's shoulder, pinning him into the armrest, trying to wiggle free.

"Serw.. gald u came.. fer… memfff."

" What was that Kevin?"

" MA burf day!" at this everyone hollered and joined in, several jocks 'wooping and barking in joy for their leader.'

" Oh my it is your birthday, it had slipped my mind what with finals and all. Happy birthday Kevin." Edd said offering his brightest smile.

Kevin just stared. And Edd started to notice Kevins face turning red, probably the alcohol.

"Kevin you look a little warm, would you maybe like to go sit outside?"

"On..onlhy ifyou come withf me." He pouted grabbing a small hold on Edds shirt like a lost child.

"Of course."

The two found themselves sitting on a small swinging bench outside, the cool wind calming Edd's heart, and apparently the boy next to him who had taken to sitting up on his own. They sat in silence for a while, both fidgeting with their cups. Edd could feel Kevin occasionally looking over at him and with one big swig Kevin turned and opened his mouth.

"YOU KNOW DOUBLE D…." that was a little loud, but edd noticed him correcting. " You… know Double D… you… you… You are a good guy."

" W-why thank you Kevin, I too think you are a swell fellow."

" GEESE… no… thats not… grrrr.. I reeeeallly think you are a good guy. Like if i were to rate… all the guys.. you would be the top best one. And even girls too.. you are top best in both."

"... thank you?"

" double D jst.. so smart and cool.. hes smart and cool... man… dont… dont tell doble d i say this but….."

Oh dear he seems to have forgoten who he is talking too.

" Kevin if its a secret you probably should hold onto it…"

"NO… you know aht. only.. naz… and eddy and ralpfff know. And thats… no good.. cause you goottta know.. but you cant tell double d. Promis?"

" W… no I can not promise Keivn, I am double-"

Kevin leaned in close, Edd could smell the alcohol reacking of his breath in waves. It was disgusting but… those eyes were so determined they made Edd's heart stop, they made him forget the smell.

"w… what is it kevin."

" I want… the double D.. so bad."

"HUH?!"

" I just… ugh.. hes so.. and with the things and that smile…" Kevin let out a happy sigh while Edd sat shocked.

" When we were kids I caught Edd mumbling off somhting about likeing me when he was half asleep, and the thing is I wasnt that pissed. I even thought I could grow to fall for the guy...and I totally did.

"..."

" I… really like… double d. Naz says its love.. I don't know. I don't think you can love someone till you've been with chem ya know?"

".. I-... what?!"

But Edd did not receive an explanation, instead Kevin tipped over again and fell into his lap, falling asleep on impact. Only leaving a soft mumbled 'double Deeeee'. Before completely passing out.

"WHAT!?"

The next morning Kevin woke up sore.. head throbbing. Cracking his eyes open he looked into a less familiar backyard… wait… back yard? Kevin shot up quickly before clutching his head in pain. Did he sleep out here? He looked over to the original source of warmth to see a sleeping Double D, cuddled up in a blanket, now stirring no doubt from Kevins quick motions.

" Double D… Double D wake up."

" Wha-.. KEVIN!" Double D shouted, a blush quickly filling his face.

" Uh.. yeah its me… we uh.. do you remember how we got out here last night?"

" Yes, I was more than sober enough to recall, we sat out here to clear your head and you-... you.. fell asleep on me. I couldn't get you off and inside and Nazz refused to help so she just lent us a blanket…. do.. you remember anything."

" Wait… you weren't drunk? All I remember is I needed to talk to you so I found you on the couch with your cup and I was happy you were here.. thats pretty much about it."

" So you don't remember what we talked about?"

"... no?"

Edd sighed. " I assumed as much. You were quite intoxicated." Edd stood quickly adjusting himself heading for the back gate of the yard.

" WAIT EDD…"

Edd paused at his name… " yes."

" What did we talk about."

" To be honest I am weary that I made up the whole thing so lets just drop it and call it a night… or rather be it day."

" Please…"

" Another time perhaps." Without thinking Edd leaned in and pecked Kevin on the cheek. Kevin stiffened immediately, eyes wide, mouth agape. " Happy Birthday Kevin." With that Edd walked through and shut the gate. But soon Kevin regained his thoughts and hopped up on the fence calling out.

"HEY… Go out with me! Tomorrow 6 o'clock!" He could see Edd freeze in the street.

"... Why?"

" Cause I like you EDD." Kevin's heart pounded in his chest.

"... v-very well. 6 it is then." Edd said without turning around, before scrambling across the street into his house. Kevin hopped down off the fence falling into the grass, lying down to look up at the clouds.

"So glad we grew into it."


End file.
